


If Only

by HannibalsPlasticSuit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Trauma, Will Graham has cancer, miscarriage/inability to concieve, organ transplant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsPlasticSuit/pseuds/HannibalsPlasticSuit
Summary: Will and Hannibal want children, but it turns out to be more complicated than what they had anticipated.





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Do read the tags before embarking on this fic as angst and sadness. A happy ending ensues, but, don't trigger yourself if this upsets you.

“What do you think of having kids?” asked Hannibal.

Fingers leisurely stroked Will’s curls, teasing them and scratching the omegas scalp. They had been bonded for a few months now, never really discussing the topic before.

Turning in bed, Will gazed up at Hannibal sitting next to him. “I’m not against it.” casually replying as he then sat up. “We never really spoke about it, our own childhoods have been… not the best.”

In Will’s own early years he remembered the arguments his father would have, how his mother had left them both when Will was very young. His father never spoke of her again really, too much pain perhaps. The years they spent travelling from boat yard to boat yard had rubbed off on him as well, never really settling or knowing much about what a real family was like. Normally his father worked multiple jobs to just keep food on the table and beds for them to sleep in.

Hannibal’s own childhood was not much better, though Will knew he had a family at one stage, it had been taken from him in tragic circumstances. It also shaped him into the chesapeake ripper in some way.

Some months ago if the question had of been discussed, Will would have said no, he had not thought Hannibal was capable of caring. He knew very different now. The man and the monster were not the same and Will fell in love with both. Even the monstrous side of Hannibal would not destroy innocence. Instead, it would eliminate the threat.

“Our past does not shape our future. We can learn from it, know what not to do.” spoken carefully, Hannibal smiled gently at Will. “I look at you and see only the best, hoping that our child would inherit your beauty, your intelligence, your-”

“My empathy, my gift.” Will retorted, slightly cold as he turned away. “I’m not sure I want that for anyone.”

“You continue to see it as a burden, but it is what brought us together in the first place.” Hannibal leaned over, turning Will’s face to meet his eyes.

A sigh left Will’s lips, closing his eyes for a second. Hannibal was right, and if their child did inherit his empathy, he could help steer it in a more positive direction. “I’ve dreamed of it before, our child. Before now I didn’t have the courage to say anything as it felt unattainable.”

“I think you would look beautiful with our child in your arms.” Lips brushed over Will’s, feeling the stubble against his own skin.

“You’re going to have to put it in me first,” Will replied sinfully, arms coming around Hannibal’s neck and pulling him close.

“Indeed I am-”

Hannibal was silenced when Will roughly kissed him, moving across the bed to come and straddle his lap, pushing down his underwear and teasing Hannibal’s cock with his now bare ass.

Soon enough Will was being spooned by Hannibal, his knot tying them together as he whispered how beautiful Will would be carrying their child.

~

The front door slammed shut as Will pushed Hannibal against it and kissed him roughly, not bothering to make sure it was locked as he dropped his own bag on the floor as he started to undo Hannibal’s jacket.

“Why must you wear so many layers?!” Will breathed, grabbing the belt roughly as he undid it and jerked it from his alpha.

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I would suggest a little foreplay to make the experience more pleasant.” Hannibal’s voice was heavy, accent thick as he pushed Will away from him, moving forward and then scooping his omega up, carrying him to the living room as he felt Will struggle, hearing him manage to kick off his shoes. There was a playful swat to his ass before he dropped Will on the couch.

Hands now coming to his own pants, Will shimmied them off , underwear missing. As he opened his legs, Hannibal gazed down upon him, following quickly as he stepped out of his shoes and let his own pants drop, coming to kneel on the couch and look down at Will.

“I jacked off in the car, I fingered myself thinking about you, your cock.” Will breathed, grabbing Hannibal’s tie and pulling him close to his face. Another rough kiss as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Hannibal. “I read the books, the websites, now hurry up and fuck me before my cycle finishes! Or so help me I’ll tie you up and fuck you myself!”

“It would be better to actually tie me down ensure you were able to mount me and-”

Hannibal was cut off as Will growled, grabbing his alpha and flipping him so he was then laying on the couch and Will on top. Placing a hand over Hannibal’s mouth, Will used his other to take Hannibal’s cock, holding it as he then guided it into himself, letting out a moan of appreciation at getting what he wanted.

It didn’t stop Hannibal from moving, hips pumping up as Will breathed raggedly and whined, body slightly tense in the beginning until his muscles gave way and made things easier. Hannibal finally moved Will’s hand, now holding onto his omega as he felt his knot expanding. A final push, Will groaned as Hannibal came inside of him and knotted him. A few moments later he came himself then came to rest on Hannibal’s chest at an awkward angle to accomodate for the knot.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy it,” Will laughed, feeling Hannibal stroke his back.

“I have always admired your tenacity.”

It made Will smile, silently hoping his child would inherit it.

~

It was almost four months since they had started trying for a baby, Will had missed his heat, again. His monthly cycles had been irregular, Hannibal had noted the first time that his scent had changed slightly, and there was excitement until the test returned a negative. So they tried again, then again, and again.

Standing in the bathroom, he looked at the pregnancy test, waiting. All he needed was a plus sign, all that came was nothing.  

He wasn’t pregnant, or he had lost it. There was a single moment of frustration before it turned to shame and grief. Looking at the test, Will didn’t know why it was happening. They had been having sex regularly, his heats, though sudden and sometimes shorter were spent tied with Hannibal as much as he could.

Will should have been pregnant.

Walking out of the bathroom, Hannibal knew instantly what they test had told him. He had wanted to be there to comfort his lover, but Will had wanted privacy and he respected that.

There were no words when Will came to Hannibal, just arms wrapping around the omega and holding him as tears rolled down his cheeks silently. A stray tear left Hannibal, wiped away as he comforted his mate first.

“It may be time to see a specialist and ask for help.” Hannibal spoke, looking for solutions that would help them both.

“Yeah, I’m sure you know someone who is good with IVF?” Will asked, looking up to his alpha. He could see the red in Hannibal’s eyes, the one shed tear and the others that were not being spilt. The strength Hannibal was radiating instead of disappointment. Will let his head rest against Hannibal’s chest for a moment, hearing his heartbeat as he gathered his alpha’s strength and clung to it with hope.

“I’ll make an appointment,” Hannibal spoke, holding Will a little tighter. “Tai nėra jūsų kaltė mano meilė,”.

‘This is not your fault my love’ was what was spoken in his native tongue, an effort to soothe and care for Will knowing his omega did not wish to hear those words in english at this time.

~

There had been a battery of tests, Will still had a headache after the specialist had ordered an MRI. It was to check his internal organs, but he had not missed that slight frown on Hannibal’s face about it.

There was something wrong with him.

Sitting in the office, he held Hannibal’s hand as they both looked at Dr Natalia Nyuga. A small asian women, though she was not talkative, the degrees that hung behind her spoke of how intelligent she was along with how Hannibal regarded her very highly.

“I’m afraid the news that I have is not good.” She spoke, making Will’s heart skip a beat. “I’m afraid you have uterine cancer, while it is in its early stages still, it has already spread to the fallopian tubes.”

Taking it in, Will looks to Hannibal, clutching his hand tighter as he hears the news. The look he gets is full of remorse and Will knows instantly why. When Hannibal had detected his change of scent, they had both believed, because they wanted to that it was because he was pregnant, or that he was fertile. His scent changed because the cancer had begun.

“SO, with treatment, there is still the chance to get pregnant?” Will asks, desperate as he looks at Dr Natalia, watching her face fall.

“It is lucky we have caught it early, but with how it has spread and the areas of your reproductive organs it has entered, the best solution I would offer is a partial hysterectomy. This will stop it from reaching the ovaries and spreading further.” She says, trying to be kind yet firm.

“The ovaries have not been affected though?” Hannibal asks, leaning forward. “So it should be possible to perform egg retrieval and have them frozen.”

“Yes, you would also be able to go onto the organ donor list and a uterus transplant would possible allow you to conceive in the future, if the cancer does not spread.”

Sitting silently, Will vaguely listens to Hannibal and Dr Natalia talk, making plans and arrangements for him. His hand simply goes to his belly, sitting there over his own womb that would never hold a child. That was the reason he was likely not conceiving and likely terminating what could have been.

His clock had been ticking for so long, but he had put off everything to catch killers, waiting until he was in his early forties to bond. Now, his chance had passed.

They couldn't have a child.

~

While Hannibal had tried to explain everything to him, Will still didn’t understand half the medical jargon he was using. A sign he was anxious and panicked came through when his english slipped up the days leading up to the hysterectomy.

It had only been a week ago that Will was receiving the news, now both he and Hannibal were heading back to the hospital for the surgery.

Parking the Bentley, Hannibal came over to help Will out of the car. His hand was battered away angrily.

“I don’t need help to walk in,” grumbled Will, standing as he headed towards the main doors.

He felt fine, perfectly fine. There was no pain, no problems in the bedroom between them, he hadn’t felt sick. Still, Hannibal had explained to him before that he would feel fine, right up to the moment he didn’t.

For an alpha who only a few months ago wanted children, he was very quick booking him into hospital to have his reproductive organs removed. Part of Will saw betrayal, as though this was a way to ensure they didn’t have kids and Hannibal had been playing with his emotions to pull him closer to him. It wasn’t true though, and most of the time Will understood it, he just felt so angry and hurt he needed someone to blame that wasn’t himself.

Hannibal followed behind, suitcase in hand. He came to stand by Will as he checked himself. There was a brief kiss and a “I love you” from Hannibal, one Will did not return as he followed a nurse to go and prepare for surgery. When he came to lay in the bed as the cannula was set up in his hand, he wished he had of kissed him back or said he loved him.

~

The feeling of waking was almost instantaneous, eyes opening up as he turned his head. The IV was set up next to him in the recovery room, heart monitor going calmly.

His midsection felt tight, hand coming down, he brushed over the small incision that had been made, thankful there would not be a large scar. The enormity of the situation fell heavily on him though, he kept it together as the nurse came over.

“Hi Darl,” She spoke kindly, looking at his heart rate and then his IV line. “Everything seems good, how are you feeling?”

“A bit off,” answered Will honestly.

“The anesthetic will do that to you. But it will pass.” She smiled before she left.

When he was finally transferred to his own room, Hannibal came to sit by his side. Will was the first to reach out, taking Hannibal’s hand and bringing it up to his lips.

“I love you too.” He spoke, groggy from the drugs as his eyes closed.

“I know, and soon we will have a family, Will. I promise.”

~

The day after his surgery, they met with the surgeon. Hannibal was more in depth with the conversation and Will let him take the reins, he understood this better than he did. If he had any questions, he knew Hannibal would go into detail for him.

“Now, it is important that you rest for the first two weeks.” The surgeon looked at Will. “You should refrain for any sexual intercours for about two months.”

“Do I still get to have blow jobs?” Will smiled sereny, still a little high on the drugs.

Hannibal closed his eyes for a moment as the surgeon smirked. “So long as you don’t injure yourself, there is no reason you could not achieve a release.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Hannibal cut in before anymore fun could be had with the topic. “If we have any problems, we will be in touch.”

Coming to sit by Will, Hannibal waited until the surgeon had left. “I should bend you over my knee and smack you for that.”

“I’d rather be on my knees doing something else instead.”

It was Hannibal’s turn to smirk. “I quite enjoy you like this, though I would rather have it in private.”

“I don’t know, you do always like to make me scream-” Will was cut off by Hannibal kissing him roughly.

“Just wait until I get you home,”

~

Days turned into weeks and then into months. Neither Hannibal nor Will discussed the topic of children, or more Hannibal did not bring it up as Will continued to avoid it entirely. Even when he was watching TV, as soon as a commercial came on, or something about a child, he would either walk off or start a topic about something to distract himself.

There had been a few more additions to the family in the way of dogs, more strays Will had found and bought home. Though they were normally rehomed as well to keep the house cleaner. Winston was always by Will’s side however, and a few times Hannibal had over heard the omega cuddling the dog and crying into his fur.

In truth, Hannibal had been looking at a range of options for their situation. Adoption was an easier solution and quicker. The waiting list to find an infant was long as that is what most couples wanted.

Then part of Hannibal knew that bringing a child in at the moment would bring up the trauma of the cancer, the hysterectomy. His omega was battling with depression, though he was doing so well, Hannibal saw the signs. When he had suggested to Will to talk to a professional, Will had said he needed to get dog food, leaving the house in a hurry and not returning for a few hours. Hannibal had not stopped Will from leaving, even though he knew there was a bag of unopened dog food just outside.

~

It was a Sunday evening that Hannibal was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when his cell phone rang. Upon taking the call he smiled, something had finally come through for them in their favour as he had been hoping.

Leaving his desk, he went to find Will outside throwing a ball for Winston. For a moment, Hannibal stood back watching how happy Will was, how Winston dotted on his master and the bond they shared. Maybe soon there would be another at Will’s feet, helping to throw the ball with his father while Hannibal watched them.

“Will,” Hannibal spoke calmly, coming up to his omega as he drew him into a hug.

“It must be good if you are being this affectionate.” laughed Will, turning to kiss his alpha on the cheek. “What has you so pleased?”

“I just got off the phone with the hospital.” Hannibal informed him, watching Will’s smile falter. “When you had your surgery, we were able to get you onto an organ transplant list, and a womb that is compatible has become available.”

There was stunned silence as Will took it in, eyes widening as he knew what it meant. Hannibal had kept his promise and there was a chance for them to try again. “I’m guessing we have to leave now?”

“Yes, if you want to of course.”

“Of course I want to!” came the quick reply, ball dropping from Will’s hand as he hugged Hannibal. “I want us to have a chance Hannibal, to still have a family.”

“I know, my love.” Hannibal returned the hug, lips pressed to Will’s forehead with a gentle kiss. “So do I.”

~

They had been quick to go to the hospital, Hannibal already having a suitcase packed that Will rolled his eyes at and tutted under his breath. Nothing more was said about it though.

Will found himself in the pre-op room faster than before, already laying in bed but Hannibal with him this time. Holding his right hand as the left was set up for surgery.

“Thank you, Hannibal.” Will whispered as the nurse came to wheel him away.

“I would give anything and everything for you, WIll.”

“But you waited.” Will smiled. “You could have made it happen faster, but you didn’t.” It was an unspoken understanding of Hannibal’s other activities. He could he half killed someone to get what they needed, but he didn’t. He had silently respected Will, not allowing it to happen as they both waited and hoped. “You bared this burden with me and held my hand as we waited. You made it all possible.”

“Because I love you, what would I do without you?” Hannibal spoke, stopping to kiss Will as the nurse said they had to go.

“You’d probably eat my heart and freeze the rest of me.” Will laughed with tears in his eyes as he was wheeled away.

Hannibal said nothing as he watched Will go into surgery, his omega was right. If he lost him, he wasn’t sure what he would do. But he would want to consume a part of him, Will’s heart belonged to him as his own belonged to Will. Hopefully, they could share that now in the future with their child.

~

“This should have been clarified before.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but the family has only just heard of who was receiving the transplant and they protested.”

“Organ donations are entirely up to the person who consented, not the family. They are not to even be aware of who is receiving the donation. Furthermore, our privacy has been breached by an individual with access to our personal information from this hospital.”

“It was not the hospital that let the information leak,”

“Then how else did Tattle-Crime receive the information of the transplant?”

Will was  half out of it, listening to people argue near him, it was only when he heard Tattle-Crime that something sparked inside of him and he recognised Hannibal's voice. In earnest, he had never heard the alpha sound so irate. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hannibal standing just next to him and someone in front of him cowering.

“Hann?” Will called groggily, hand reaching out. “Wha’s going on?”

Instantly, Hannibal dropped the conversation and came to WIll’s side, taking his hand. “Nothing, everything went well.” There was a strain to his voice, something he wasn’t telling.

For Will picking up on it, the drugs in his system did not let him stay awake too long, while he closed his eyes and tried to sift through the conversation he had overheard, he fell back asleep.

~

Days later after they had left the hospital, Will had found out what had been discussed and what was happening. While the transplant had been a success, the family of the beta woman who had died had filed a lawsuit against the transplant, stopping them against the possibility of having children because it was not considered ‘life saving surgery’.

The heartbreak it caused Will resonated within Hannibal as well, even though they still had a few months to wait to ensure everything had gone well, that there was no rejection of the womb. The thought of doing it all in vain was tough on Will’s emotions, but Hannibal had lawyers working on it. More targeting Freddie Lounds for releasing information that was private and confidential.

“Don’t eat her,” Will spoke one night as they sat at the kitchen table, the roast already carved and served. “We would be the first suspects at the moment.”

The pause from Hannibal told Will that the alpha was thinking on it already, making plans on how to eat the beta woman. “I’m not sure I would want to eat given what methods she goes to to get her scoop.”

It made Will look at him, eyebrows rising. “So you haven’t targeted her, only the informant.”

“It was very rude.” Hannibal deadpanned.

“And murdering people and eating them isn’t?” retorted Will, putting down his fork. “What are you going to do when we have a child? Are you going to teach them that it is okay to kill the rude and eat them, or to turn the other cheek and be a better person, Hannibal.”

“You were well aware of my activities when we bonded, you never sought to restrain me before.”

“Because I could understand, but this.” Will had to stop, taking a breath as he tried to calm himself. “What lessons are we going to teach our child? That all problems can be solved with violence?”

“I’m more concerned with being able to have a child before we think on how to raise them.” Hannibal spoke in anger.

Will stared in shock for a moment at Hannibal, only hearing doubt and the lengths he would go to get what he wanted. Damn the consequences and the well being of his mate. “Fine.”

Standing from the table, Will stormed out, hearing no protest from Hannibal as he grabbed his keys and coat, calling Winston as he took his own car and headed to Wolf Trap.

Hannibal sat at the table, clutching his knife. It had been a mistake to speak about their current situation in that way. Will was still in a difficult situation with his own emotions, the drugs in his system. Though Hannibal knew he should have known better, he should have been considerate of Will, he had just been so focused on the lawsuit against them, the family that was denying them from having children because they believed it went against the organ donor’s wishes.

After a while, he cleared the half eaten plates, washed the dishes and grabbed his own coat and keys, knowing he would have to go and apologize.

~

The lights in the house were off when Hannibal arrived, he parked the Bentley and came up to know on the door. When there was no answer, he ended up sitting and leaning against it.

“I will be here until you are ready to talk.” He spoke, hearing the tap of nails from Winston come up to the door, the soft thud to show the dog was sitting there. He was surprised when he heard the sniff, knowing it was Will, sitting on the other side of the door.

“I know you are not going to teach our child to murder, in fact, I see you raising them to solve their problems in a much better way. Raising them to be better than the both of us.” Will spoke, voice ragged and nose blocked from crying.

“Sitting here now, I see you with them, teaching them how to play with the dogs, how to fish. Bringing home your catch and our child helping us in the kitchen, eager to learn.” There was a genuine smile as Hannibal let his own imagination play the scene out, knowing it would not be as vibrant as Will’s own.

“So I’m allowed to bring home more dogs then?” asked Will.

It made Hannibal laugh, of course Will would pick up on that part. “Only if you open this door and allow me to hold you.”

There was silence before Will then stood, making Hannibal stand as well as he waited for the door to open. When it did, Hannibal was the first to reach out, grabbing Will and pulling him close. “I’m sorry, my love. For what I said before.”

“I know, but you are trying. You are still trying to keep your promise and I know how much that means to you.” admitted WIll, returning the hug and breathing in Hannibal’s cologne that mixed with his natural musk.

“You have no idea how you have changed me, Will. I surprise even myself with how much you influence me and the lengths I would go to protect you and give you what you want.”

“I know, that is why I try not to ask for much,” smirked Will.

There was a hum from Hannibal before his eyes became rather suggestive at the couch, it made Will laugh. But it was probably his long overdue punishment for talking about blowjobs during his first surgery, Hannibal had not delivered on that one yet.

“You better do it properly, I don’t want to explain to the doctor why I tore my stitches!” Will chuckled as he was lifted and set on the couch.

“Given the poor quality of these ones, I would be more than happy to re-do them myself.” tsked Hannibal, lifting Will’s shirt to kiss the bandaged covered abdomen. “A shame it will scar.”

“When you win that case though, there will be a better scar left behind.” Will simply said, gazing up at Hannibal. “Are you going to blow me? Or do I have to do it myself?”

Hannibal grinned like a cheshire cat, unzipping pants and taking out Will’s half hard cock. There was more worship than blowing, sweet words whispered into the flesh that made Will moan from the vibration it sent through him, the tease Hannibal did before he came down his alpha’s throat.

~

The case had been thrown out after Hannibal’s lawyer deconstructed the case quite easily. Because Will was an omega and born with a womb, he was eligible for a transplant, once the organ was donated, the original party waived their rights to dictate how their life should be lived and how the organ should be used.

There was relief from Will, knowing he could finally start IVF treatment after he received the all clear from the doctors. Hannibal simply was not finished with Freddie Lounds however, Will knew the alpha was waiting patiently now, and in truth, he didn’t want to stop him from hunting the woman down and eating her. He was looking forward to it himself at one stage in the future.

~

Months passed and Will finally carried their son full term, the one time he was glad to be in surgery was when he was having the cesarean. Hannibal stayed with him as Will was given drugs to prevent any pain. Both waiting for the moment to hold their son finally after nine long months of waiting to meet him.

“Okay, do you feel anything here?” A female surgeon asked.

Will knew she was touching his belly, but he didn’t feel it, he shook his head, controlling his breathing and trying to stay awake for it.

“Good, lets begin,” She spoke, nodding at the nurses.

Unable to see anything because of the screen, Will watched Hannibal’s face, smiling at how his eyes kept looking down to see how the delivery was going. He was adorning surgical clothing, looking very much part of the team who were to deliver their son.

When Will felt more pressure on his hand from Hannibal squeezing it, he knew their son had just been delivered, he waited, wanting to hear the first cries.

It was like time stood still, the moment stretched on as the doctors and nurses worked, then finally, there was a weak cry followed by a much louder and stronger one.

The smile that broke out on Will’s face as he felt tears of joy, he listened, waiting, wanting to hold their son. Finally, the female doctor came back, showing both parents their baby boy and placing him on Will’s chest for the first skin to skin contact.

“He’s gorgeous,” Will spoke softly, bringing his hand up to gently touch his baby. Not caring for the bodily fluids that were still covering him slightly. He had waited so long for this moment and their boy was finally here, safe and sound. Alive.

“He has your eyes,” Hannibal whispered, Will turned to see the breathtaken look on his alpha’s face, the tears in his eyes.

When the baby was taken to be cleaned, Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead, letting Will drift off to sleep and rest.

~

“You’re so beautiful… Just like your daddy… Yes you are.”

Will’s eyes were still closed as he listened to Hannibal speak gently, smiling at how Hannibal was using baby talk, he had never heard him like this before. It was delightful to hear.

“Those big blue eyes, button nose.” Hannibal spoke more, Will not able to hear it until he seemed to pull back from the crib likely. “Oh yes you are,”

It made Will chuckle, unable to hold back as he turned and looked at where Hannibal was. Seeing him leaning over the crib, a hand stroking their son’s head as he was swaddled.

“For someone as refined as you, I never expected baby talk.” smiled Will, moving gingerly to sit up.

The smile that lit Hannibal’s face was so pure. He lifted the baby from his crib, bringing their son over to Will, letting him hold him close.

Instantly, Will melted as he looked at bright blue eyes that were barely open, his nose and chubby cheeks, light blonde hair with a few stray curls. “You are beautiful, just like your papa.”

They sat in silence, Hannibal moving the bed so Will was sitting upright before he came to sit next to him, wrapping and arm around as they both looked at their newborn son.

“Have you decided on a name?” Hannibal gently asked as those bright blue eyes closed and their son’s mouth opened lightly into a yawn.

“Hannibal.”

“Mhmm?” Hannibal asked, turning to look at his lover.

“Grace of Ba’al” Will said simply. “He should have your name… If it wasn’t for you, we would not have him.”

“Hannibal the ninth,” The alpha smiled, leaning down to kiss his son. “Hannibal Graham-Lecter.”

“Hanni.” Will smirked. “Now I finally won’t be told off for using that nickname.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my fic, please consider leaving a kudo's or a comment which I will treasure! Thank you to tumblr for giving me ample prompts!


End file.
